A. Field of the Invention
The embodiments of the present invention relate to a clip for attaching decking, and more particularly, the embodiments of the present invention relate to a gangable composite clip for attaching decking and method for making.
B. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for deck clips have been provided in the prior art, which will be described below in chronological order to show potential advancement in the art, and which are incorporated herein by reference thereto. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they differ from the embodiments of the present invention in that they do not teach a gangable composite clip for attaching decking and method for making.    (1) U.S. Pat. No. 3,845,860 to Ladouceur et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,845,860 issued to Ladouceur et al. on Nov. 5, 1974 in U.S. class 206 and subclass 338 teaches a fastener in a nut strip, which includes a pair of parallel retainer grooves adapted to receive a pair of retaining rods or wires that secure the fasteners in the pre-oriented strip form. The fastener is a pierce nut that includes a generally rectangular body portion having a piercing face and a pair of flanges at the opposite face, with one flange extending from each end of the nut. The rod retaining grooves are generally perpendicular to the opposite sides of the nut and are located between the flanges and the axis of the threaded aperture. The rods are inserted in the retaining grooves and the fastener, adjacent the grooves, and are deformed to retain the rods in the grooves. The nut strip and coil includes a plurality of aligned nuts, each having a pair of grooves on either side of the nut bore. The frangible rods or elements are retained in the nut grooves and bridge adjacent nuts. The end faces of the nuts, adjacent the grooves, are knurled, which spaces the nuts on the rods in close relation, securely retains the rods, and deforms the cylindrical rods into an oval shape. The knurling provides a plurality of portions projecting over and engaging the rods.    (2) U.S. Pat. No. 6,314,699 to West.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,314,699 issued to West on Nov. 13, 2001 in U.S. class 52 and subclass 489.1 teaches a deck system with a deck clip. The deck system includes deck boards in which receiving chambers are formed. The receiving chambers are formed in both opposing side edges of each deck board, and each chamber is defined in part by a lip edge. The deck boards are placed side-by-side during construction of a deck, closely spaced, so that the lip edges of adjacent deck boards define a narrow channel space therebetween in which a rotatable deck clip is placed. The clip has a first overhang member and an opposing second overhang member, and is thereby wider in a first horizontal dimension and shorter in a second, perpendicular horizontal dimension, and is rotatably attached to the deck joists by a screw or other fastening device. When the clip is rotated into a first position, its first and second overhang members extend into the receiving chambers of adjacent deck boards and engage the lip edges of each chamber to hold the deck boards securely in place upon the joists. Users may easily remove a deck board by simply rotating the clip ninety degrees to thereby move the overhang members of the clip into the channel space between the lip edges, and the deck boards are thereby released.    (3) U.S. Pat. No. 6,402,415 B1 to Eberle, III.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,402,415 B1 issued to Eberle, III on Jun. 11, 2002 in U.S. class 403 and subclass 231 teaches an anchoring biscuit device for joining three boards. It includes a first substantially flat horizontal top element having a generally biscuit-shaped configuration, at least one substantially vertical support member attached to the underside of the top element and extending downwardly therefrom for a predetermined length for joinder of two adjacent boards that have been pre-cut with biscuit receiving slots, and an attachment orifice located at least on the top element for attachment of the anchoring biscuit device to a support board for anchoring and support of the two adjacent boards. In one preferred embodiment, a top bevel is included at the orifice to permit angled screwing at positions other than vertical positions. In other embodiments, the screw orifice has an oval or elongated shape to likewise enable screwing at angles other than vertical. In yet another preferred embodiment, the orifice is both beveled and elongated.    (4) United States Patent Application Publication Number US 2002/0121064 A1 to Erwin.
United States Patent Application Publication Number US 2002/0121064 A1 published to Erwin on Sep. 5, 2002 in U.S. class 52 and subclass 586.1 teaches a plank having a wood core with a groove formed in each of its sides and a protective cladding formed on its top surface. The wood core is formed by bonding a plurality of wood strips or chips together. The cladding is provided by a sheet of a material selected from the group consisting of plastic, polyvinyl chloride (PVC), acrylic, polycarbonate, and composites thereof that is bonded to the top surface or by two or another number of sheets of a material selected from the group consisting of polyester, phenol, epoxy, and composites thereof that are sprayed or rolled onto the top surface. T-shaped connector clips are provided with the arms receivable in the grooves of the plank for securing adjacent planks together.    (5) U.S. Pat. No. 6,470,641 B1 to Faure.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,470,641 B1 issued to Faure on Oct. 29, 2002 in U.S. class 52 and subclass 480 teaches an assembly device without visible screws for assembly of two parallel wooden slats, which includes an intercalated fixing element engaged in two positioning grooves arranged side-by-side in the side faces. The fixing element includes a metal slide having a base-part equipped with an oblong aperture extending longitudinally in the central-part for the screw to pass through, two securing wings oriented in opposite directions from one another and designed to press in the grooves when the screw is tightened, and a screw head whose external dimension is greater than the visible second gap and which is arranged above the grooves between the upper edges of the two wooden slats.    (6) United States Patent Application Publication Number US 2003/0123924 A1 to Eberle, III.
United States Patent Application Publication Number US 2003/0123924 A1 published to Eberle, III on Jul. 3, 2003 in U.S. class 403 and subclass 12 teaches an anchoring device for joining three boards. It includes a substantially flat horizontal top element having a top view configuration that includes two sides and has a first predetermined width as measured side-to-side at its maximum width between the two sides. There is at least one substantially vertical support member attached to the underside of the top element along an imaginary center line and extending downwardly from the top element for a predetermined length, which has two sides and a second predetermined width as measured side-to-side at its maximum width. There is a substantially flat horizontal bottom element that includes two sides and has a third predetermined width as measured side-to-side at its maximum width. The first predetermined width is greater than both the second predetermined width and the third predetermined width, and the third predetermined width is greater than the second predetermined width. A decking system utilizes the anchoring device.    (7) U.S. Pat. No. 6,711,864 B2 to Erwin.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,711,864 B2 issued to Erwin on Mar. 30, 2004 in U.S. class 52 and subclass 582.1 teaches a plank having a wood core with a groove formed in each of its sides and a protective cladding formed on its top, surface. The wood core is formed by bonding a plurality of wood strips or chips together. The cladding is provided by a sheet of a material selected from the group consisting of plastic, polyvinyl chloride (PVC), acrylic, polycarbonate, and composites thereof that is bonded to the top surface or by two or another number of sheets of a material selected from the group consisting of polyester, phenol, epoxy, and composites thereof that are sprayed or rolled onto the top surface. T-shaped connector clips are provided with the arms receivable in the grooves of the plank for securing adjacent planks together.    (8) U.S. Pat. No. 6,851,884 B2 to Eberle.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,851,884 B2 issued to Eberle on Feb. 8, 2005 in U.S. class 403 and subclass 231 teaches an anchoring biscuit device for joining three boards. It includes, a first substantially flat horizontal top element having a generally biscuit-shaped configuration with opposite sidewalls, at least one of said sidewalls having a flat edge and at least a portion of the sidewalls being non-parallel with respect to one another, at least one substantially vertical support member attached to the underside of the top element and extending downwardly therefrom for a predetermined length for joinder of two adjacent boards that have been pre-cut with biscuit receiving slots, and an attachment orifice located at least on the top element for attachment of the anchoring biscuit device to a support board for anchoring and support of the two adjacent boards. In one preferred embodiment, a top bevel is included at the orifice to permit angled screwing at positions other than vertical.    (9) U.S. Pat. No. 6,871,467 B2 to Hafner.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,871,467 B2 issued to Hafner on Mar. 29, 2005 in U.S. class 52 and subclass 586.1 teaches a decking system and clip apparatus used therein. The clip apparatus typically includes a top portion and a pair of lateral projections extending from opposite sides of the top portion. Each lateral projection is configured to contact a respective decking member, thereby maintaining a predefined distance between the decking members. The clip apparatus further typically includes a pair of spaced-apart downward projections extending downward from the top portion. The downward projections are separated by a void sized to receive the joist.    (10) U.S. Pat. No. 7,052,200 B2 to Harris.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,052,200 B2 issued to Harris on May 30, 2006 in U.S. class 403 and subclass 231 teaches a fastener for securing deck boards to a support structure without the need for driving screws or nails through the deck boards. The fastener includes two horizontal flanges that fit into slots cut into the sides of adjacent deck boards, a center hole for securing the fastener to the support structure, and deformable resilient elements that bridge a gap between adjacent deck boards during fastening, yet compress inward when the boards swell and expand.    (11) U.S. Pat. No. 7,409,803 B2 to Grohman.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,409,803 B2 issued to Grohman on Aug. 12, 2008 in U.S. class 52 and subclass 489.1 teaches a deck system employing a plurality of substantially hidden fasteners to couple floor boards of the deck to joists. Each hidden fastener is rigidly coupled to a respective joist and positioned between a pair of adjacent floorboards. Each fastener forms a mating relationship with specially configured sides of the boards to thereby rigidly couple the boards to the joists.
It is apparent that numerous innovations for deck clips have been provided in the prior art, which are adapted to be used. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described, namely, a gangable composite clip for attaching decking and method for making.